


sexcapades. [nsfw haikyuu drabbles]

by toorutubbies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, characters are aged up!, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorutubbies/pseuds/toorutubbies
Summary: Drabbles/oneshot fics of nsfw with haikyuu boys. Warnings will be tagged under each chapter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. California - Iwaizumi Hajime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting your best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime in California turned better than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this went longer than i expected :)  
> tw: car sex, unprotected sex (please use protection if you hate kids), iwaizumi has a praising kink! mutual pining lol. if there's more let me know.

The gush of the sudden heatwave was unbearable, you must admit. Stepping foot in California, a foreign country with no one to pick you up at the airport, felt awkward and scary at the same time. Your only goal was to visit your best friend, Iwaizumi, at the college he was studying at. Your plan was to give him a call once you arrived at the destination soon.

Taking a cab from the airport, the beach view came into your sight. The way your eyes shimmered at the beautiful view of people surfing and enjoying themselves at the beach was enough to tell that you actually had a great start being here. _Iwa must have had an enjoyable time being here.. Is he homesick?_ It suddenly popped into your mind. _He must be having a great time being in California. The weather’s great, and the scenery is pleasant._

The cab driver helped you with your luggage, though it wasn’t as handful as the other tourists, you still need help getting your big luggage out from the trunk. You heaved a deep sigh, breathless after dragging your luggage onto the concrete pathway. Without stalling your time, you searched for your phone in the pocket of your pants. Scrolling through your contacts, you finally found his contact number.

Within the first three rings, he picked up your call. His raspy voice greeting you the first thing. You heard he cleared his throat. “Hey, why are you calling me? Isn’t it like 11 in the morning there? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep, considering your fucked up sleeping schedule?” a laughter was followed after he nagged you.

You laughed, entertained by his own way of making fun of you. “If I was in Tokyo, then the answer is yes. But I am not in Tokyo, to be frankly speaking!” you were hoping he would catch on to what you were saying. Your presence here was to surprise him, after all!

Iwaizumi had just finished training at the local gym. He wiped the beads of sweats forming on his forehead with the towel hanging around his neck. He glanced over the clock on the wall, 6:15 p.m. _Don’t tell me that you are here?_ he thought. “What are you on, Y/N? Are you talking in your sleep right now?”

_This guy_ , you grunted softly. He caught on but he was afraid if his instinct was not telling him the right thing. “What a dumbass. I’m here in California, you idiot. Come and pick me up at your college! I don’t know your home address for God’s sake!” you burst out. The heat was killing you and please God, can he be quick to pick you up?

He deadass laughed at you. “Are you for real? Oh my goodness! Aight, just give me 10 minutes! I just finished working out. Stay where you are, I am coming to get you!” Iwaizumi rushed to take a quick shower in the shower room. He has to look and _smell_ nice before meeting you. Of course, he would.

“Make it 5, Hajime. I swear to God!” you said, lowkey threatening him. You looked like you were stranded in front of his college with your luggage beside you. Standing awkwardly while the passersby looking at you up and down with a questionable look on their faces. 

His sinister laughter made you unknowingly clenched your thighs together. “I swear I’ll be quick. Just stay where you are! Don’t follow any strangers!”

Being the petty friend you are, you counted how long it took for Iwaizumi Hajime to come and get you. He took exactly 7 minutes and 39 seconds to come to your rescue. The matte black range rover parked in front you. Iwaizumi got out of the driver’s seat hurriedly. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me you were coming, dumbass?” he ruffled your hair. Trying to look good for him ended up being ruined by the person himself.

You rolled your eyes, “Obviously, it’s a surprise visit! Can’t you tell them apart or what?” you laughed, unable to hold your laughter any longer. “Nice car, by the way!”

“It's not mine. I had to borrow it from a friend to pick you up” Iwaizumi told, taking in your luggage into the trunk. He opened the passenger’s seat door for you -- his hand rested on the windshield, ensuring your head to be safe. You mumbled a soft _thank you_ before he got to the driver’s seat.

“Where are you staying, by the way? It's dangerous to be out there all alone. Or, aren’t you afraid?” he asked, his right hand turning the steering wheel to drive out of his campus area.

You hummed, “There's a hotel nearby here I booked. But, if you wanted to pay the expenses for me, it’d be nice!”

Both of you burst into laughter, knowing too well both of you are joking around and no hard feelings involved! “Since you are here, let’s go to In-N-Out that you’ve always talked about” Iwaizumi suggested, his eyes glanced over you in the passenger’s seat. You looked excited to try out the fast food franchise you’ve been wanting to try.

It felt like old times, hanging out with your best friend even in a foreign country feels exactly the same. The skies were getting darker as time passed by. About half before 9, both of you headed to his friend’s car. Iwaizumi needed to send you off before midnight. It's unsafe for you to be alone, especially at this hour.

Sitting in the expensive car, both of you enjoyed talking about anything and everything. Time doesn’t seem to be passing by when both of you are together. How badly Iwaizumi wants you to be there for him every single day. He hesitated to ask you, _but it’s now or never, Hajime._

“Uh, why did you come to visit me? Why not Oikawa?” he laughed, an uneasy feeling creeped into his heart. Did he make a mistake? He was just asking a question. There's no way you’ll be offended, _right?_

Shrugging off your nervousness, you covered it up with a lie. “Apparently, California is much cheaper than Argentina. So, I decided to visit you first before meeting Oikawa. Sounds like a genius idea, no?”

Great, now you looked like a pathetic liar. That doesn’t fascinate him, not even a bit. “Oh- that sounds like a great plan, by the way” he laughed. “You know, I am honored to be the first friend you visited!”

You smiled, trying to think of a sentence to reply. “Yeah, you should be.” Fidgeting with your fingers only made you look like a liar. You turned to look at him, both of you fell into an awkward somehow comfortable silence.

“I think I have fallen in love with you” Iwaizumi confessed. He paused for a moment, “No. Actually, I _am_ in love with you.” He looked serious, yes he was. He had been waiting for this moment to come and it’s finally time to confess. It's about time to tell you the truth.

“Wh-what? Are you kidding or what?” you chuckled nervously. Between him and you, you’ve always thought it’ll be you who make the first move but your assumption was wrong.

“No, I am not kidding” he looked at you straight in the eyes.

Your fingers brushed over your face which is now slightly warmer than usual. You disclosed the gap between both of you, “What if I tell you I am in love with you too?”

Iwaizumi's lips formed into a smile. He didn’t know how to put his thoughts into words, but he was thankful for your presence. Closing the gap between both of you, he moved his hand to your face. His palm cupping your face and pressed his lips on your lips with a tender kiss. “Is this fine?”

With your eyes closed, you nodded confidently. You have always loved how considerate Iwaizumi is with others. “Yes, please.”

Both of you kissed for the first time ever. There was a taste of love instead of lust from two individuals who are looking for home in the right person. Brushing your lips with his thumb, he looked at you once again. “Do you want this? Are we taking things too fast?”

You chuckled softly, “It’s fine, Hajime. It's not like we don’t want this in the first place.” Your eyes looking into his green eyes, before a smile appeared on his face. He nodded, agreeing with what you said.

“Let’s get to the backseat” he whispered, nibbling on the sensitive spot under your ear while his hands caressing both sides of your face. You climbed to the backseat, adrenaline pumping in your system. Iwaizumi gently laid you on the leather seat, spreading your legs so he could be in between your legs.

He easily removed your thin top, unzipping your pants that it slid over your legs so easily. The sudden cold of the night sent shivers down to your spine. “Are you sure you’re fine with this?” he interrupted your thoughts. You held his face in your hands, “I will never regret this moment, Hajime. Trust me.”

You have convinced him to not hold himself back. He nibbled on your sensitive spot over and over again, leaving deep purple hickeys all over your beautiful neck. Clinging your legs onto his waist, you arched lewdly to his touch while your tongues clashing with each other.

Iwaizumi placed his hands on your bare thighs, brushing his fingers over your inner thighs crucially slow. You whimpered softly, your body kept on asking for him to give you more. Everything he has to offer. “Hajime, please. I need you” you begged. “Don’t hold yourself back, because I am not going to.”

_Oh,_ how sweet you looked being under him with your glossy eyes, begging him for more. He would wreck you if it wasn’t for this cramped place. Pulling his shirt off of his toned body, he let you enjoyed seeing his defined abs and chest. “I guess I need to teach my princess one or two things about love, hm?”

You nodded your head, your voice caught up in your throat, unable to speak proper sentences. “Don’t worry, I’ll take a really good care of you. Because I love you” he whispered in your ears. 

You tugged on the waistband of his briefs, the tent forming in his boxer couldn’t hide the size of his cock. You gulped, he is unlike the other guys you have dated. He is sweet and loving, sometimes aggressive. _Is he aggressive while being intimate too?_ You wondered.

From the way he parted your legs apart, you knew he’s real good at this. Iwaizumi dragged his two digits on your slick folds, “You’re already wet, baby” he laughed. He looked at you and gave you an assuring smile before he ate you out like a starved man. His tongue laid flatly on your dripping pussy.

His licks made your back arched lewdly to his touch. Iwaizumi never thought the day he'd be making love with his own best friend has finally come. He's in love with you ever since you guys were in first year of high school. The years of mutual pining only made him crave your love even more.

“You’re doing so good for me” he said, smirking at you in a glance. Your fingers intertwined in his spiky black hair while he praised you endlessly. “You’re eager for me, aren’t you baby?” his raspy voice vibrated against your wet cunt.

“Please, Hajime” you whimpered. “I-i want you to fuck me, please.”

“Since you are doing so good for me, I guess I have to give my princess my cock, hm?” With a harsh thrust, a loud gasp filled the car. He gasped when your tight walls swallowed his cock. Using his thumb, he played with your clit as he rocked his hips slowly to build his pace.

You have never heard yourself let out a sinful moan like you did just now. You immediately threw your hand over your mouth to cover your moans. Your eyes rolled back when he pressed his thumb on your clit. 

“No, baby let me hear you” Iwaizumi yanked your hand away. “I want to hear you screaming my name, because I am the only one who can make you feel good from now on, hm?” he grunted as he slammed his hips into you.

Your tears formed in your eyes, wrapping around his neck while kissing him deeply. He toyed with your clit while kissing you passionately, hips rocking slowly into you. “Ah- Hajime” you moaned in his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful” he grunted softly. "You’re doing so fucking good for me, princess. Taking my cock so well like this _hm_? Can you cum for me, baby?”

You nodded eagerly, “Pl-please. Make me cum, Hajime- ah!” your legs wrapped tightly around his waist when you felt your orgasm building up in your stomach. Iwaizumi bit his lips, continuing to grind against your g-spot as he eyed your fucked out face with your eyes rolled back and a single tear dropped down as you begged him to go harder.

“Fuck, you feel so- ah- good, Hajime” you cried out. “Please please please, I am so near!”

With the angle he's in right now, he managed to make you moan as if no one was there to hear. Iwaizumi was big, the tip of his cock bumping your cervix in every thrust, making your legs shaking badly and your lips quivering with pleasure and cries. It felt so fucking good, no one has ever fucked you this good. All the boys you dated were useless, never once making you cum.

Your cunt clenched tightly around his cock, telling him that you’re near. “Baby, come on cum for me” he dragged two of his fingers on your clit, flicking on it as he waited for your orgasm to break.

“Y-yes there! H-hajime, it feels so good!” you moaned, mixed with cries of pleasure. Your nails digging into his back muscle, leaving scratches all over his back.

“Here? Like this, baby?” he hummed through his teeth, flicking your clit over and over again until it made your whole body trembled. “Do you like that, hm?”

You nodded eagerly, words have flown out of your mind. Nothing can ever compare to his cock and the size of his fingers that could easily make you cum. Your throat felt dry from all the moaning and cries. You came around his cock, your cum dripping on his length.

“I need you to cum one more time, okay baby? You’re doing so good for me” iwaizumi caressed your hair gently. He placed a chaste kiss on your lips. You nodded, following his orders. He changed the angle of his thrust, pistoning his cock faster than he did before. His calloused hands playing with your hardened buds before taking one of them in his mouth and started sucking on it.

“Come on, baby” he grunted, biting his lips from cumming before you.

“I- I'm gonna- fuck!” you sobbed, it felt different than your first orgasm. Your legs trembled, “H-hajime please.”

“That's it, baby. Fuck, I'm cumming” he gritted through his teeth. “We can’t make a mess in here” he grunted softly. He looked at his cock being swallowed by your gummy walls. The mess that you made around his cock excited him.

“Fuck, just cum inside me, oh- shit” you sobbed, gripping onto his biceps as you came down from your high.

"Are you sure? Oh- fuuuck” you nodded, panting for air as he spilled his seed inside you with a deep grunt.

He laid on top of you for a moment, trying to catch his breath after spurting his thick cum inside of you. Iwaizumi kissed you on your forehead, “Let's stay like this for a moment. Can't afford messing up my friend’s seat, can’t we?” he laughed.

You chuckled, nodding your head. “Right. I have a tissue, Hajime. Don't you worry. But it’s in my luggage in the trunk.”

Iwaizumi giggled, sealing his lips with you sweetly while he tucked your hair behind your ear. “You did so good for me” he whispered in between the kisses. You giggled, “Yeah, as if we didn’t have sex in your friend’s backseat.”

He laughed, “He would have understand, right? Come on, let’s send you to your hotel it’s getting late.”

"Fuck, Y/N. I love you so much" he kissed you lovingly. You looked into his eyes trying to catch your breath. "I love you too, Hajime. Always have been." 


	2. Birthday Sex - Suna Rintarou.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Suna's birthday that was a long ago. But, let me post it here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: spanking, degradation kink, sir kink, unprotected sex, slight manhandling, fingering, suna calling reader princess & angel,

It all started when you brought him to dinner, as a celebratory event for his birthday and the victory EJP Raijin brought two days ago. When you brushed his leg with yours under the table, he knew his princess couldn’t wait any longer. _What a tease,_ Suna mumbled under his breath.

Once you got home, he pushed you on your shared bed. Your dress stopped at your mid thighs, displaying your bare thighs for his sight and him only. “You couldn’t wait until we got home, didn’t you? You just had to tease me back there” his hot breath fanned over your neck while he had his hand around your throat.

His hand creeped under your dress, pressing a finger on your dampened lace panties. You closed your legs, trying to grind your hips on his finger. He pinned your waist down, “Who told you that you can move?” he flipped you over so you were on all fours.

Stripping off your dress and leaving you in your lace panties, he smacked your ass. “I'm gonna make you count” he gritted through his teeth. “Are you listening to me, brat?” he pulled on your hair.

“Y-yes, _sir_ ” you gulped. The slight feeling of nervousness of what is going to happen to you only turned you on. 

_Smack_ , another harsh slap was felt on your bare bottom. Suna's gonna left his handprint on your ass after he’s done. This isn’t the first time he had done so. “Two” you sighed, not forgetting to count his powerful spanks.

He dragged two of his fingers on your slick folds, “You are soaking wet. Always so eager to take my cock, aren’t you? What a naughty slut. You think you can go around seducing me without any consequences? You are so wrong.”

“Now you have to pay for it, don’t you? Since it’s my birthday, I guess we’ll reduce your punishments hm?” Suna whispered in your ears. His fingers thrusting in your soaking cunt in a scissoring motion with his thumb never leaving your clit.

“Ah- ah Suna” you slapped your mouth with your hand. “I-i meant sir!”

He spanked your ass one more time, “Count, I said!” his fingers thrusting in and out of you. Your pelvis grinded on his fingers for more friction. You needed his cock, “S-sir please, I need your cock.”

“I swear I’ll be good!” you begged. He lifted your chin with his finger, “You think you’ll be good for me? You better not waste your chance, slut.”

Suna unbuckled his belt and slid his dress pants from his legs. The forming tent on his boxer was suffocating him. Once he took off his boxer, he dragged the tip of his cock on your wet folds in an up and down motion. The squelch that your pussy made only excited him more. “Ah, your pussy is so hungry for my cock” he chuckled.

He teasingly thrusted his cock into you, making you writhed and whimpered while your face was buried in the bed. He gripped onto your waist and slid his cock into your cunt. “I have always loved how tight your cunt is” he bit his lips, slamming his hips onto you.

Your body rocked forward with each sway of his hips. The sight of your drool falling on your chin made him smile. “Look at that fucked out face, does it feel that good, hm?” he gave your clit another flick. His thick cock drilling in and out of you, leaving you a drooling mess under him.

“Oh- fuck” you cursed quietly when you felt your orgasm approaching. “S-sir please!! I'm cum- ah I’m cumming!” your mouth felt dry from all the incoherent mumbles you let out while getting railed.

“I know, baby. Fuck, cum for me now” he gritted through his teeth. His thumb never leaving your clit, flicking on it as if his life depended on it. He wanted you to cum as much as you can. Seeing your legs shake afterwards is such a pleasing sight for him.

“Come on, baby” he grunted while he rocked his hips onto you. He heard you let out a deep moan, looking down on his cock inside of you, you creamed around his cock. Your cum dripping around his cock. He took your cum with his fingers and inserted them in your mouth. “You taste so fucking good” he said before he gave your ass another powerful smack.

“Do another one for me, baby” Suna said, taking his cock out of you before sliding his cock into you once again. Tugging on your hair, he rocked his hips forward, trying to chase his own orgasm this time.

“F-fuck” he moaned when he felt his climax was approaching closer. “Baby, I need you to come for me. Fuck, I am so close.”

You nodded, reaching for your clit with your own hand. Suna changed the angle of his hips, hitting your g-spot over and over again. The cries that left your mouth only drove him to go harder on you.

“O-oh I’m ah- cumming” you sobbed, your head felt heavy from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure Suna gave you. Your body was on fire, trying to give yourself another orgasm for the night.

Suna let out a deep grunt after he spilled his load inside of you. He panted for air, kissing you on your temple. He slid out of your cunt, making you trembled because of the sudden empty feeling. His cum dripping on your thighs, “Not wanting this to go to waste, hm.”

He inserted two fingers back into your cunt to stuff his cum inside of you. “You did so well for me, angel. I love you” he said lovingly. Well, at least you got your loving boyfriend back after the intense sex session with him.


End file.
